


Stay here

by kittenmichael



Series: Undress [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dominant Michael, Kneeling, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, OT4, Punishment, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Calum, Submissive Luke, and also mashton, basically just everyone loving everyone bc im a sucker for ot4, dominant ashton, lots of cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/pseuds/kittenmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t disappoint me, okay?” Ashton says. “Michael and I want you two to get along, and what you did to Calum earlier disgusts me. So be nice and do as we say.” He gives Luke’s arm a tight squeeze, before following his best friend to the television screen. </p><p>or, Calum and Luke have been fighting for three days, so Ashton and Michael decide to give them a little punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay here

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy i should make this into a series lmao im a sucker for this universe

“ _You bitch!”_

“ _You’re the one who started it!_ ”           

Michael winces when he recognises the sound of clothes tearing. It’s followed by a door slamming shut and two pairs of feet stomping away loudly. He sighs and glances at Ashton, who all but growls.

“It’s been three days,” he hisses. “For three days they’ve been fighting!”

Shattered plates, torn panties or skirts, an incessant stream of curses, that’s what has been ruling their everyday life since Tuesday. Michael wonders whose boyfriend is going to come downstairs crying this time.

“All of this over some stupid comment. I can’t believe them sometimes,” Ashton grumbles. He crosses his arms over his chest, clearly annoyed by Calum and Luke’s childish behaviour.

“I don’t care what started it. I just want it to stop,” Michael comments, while searching for the remote. Most days he watches the newest Game of Thrones episode with Calum, but seeing as the latter is too occupied with destroying Luke’s wardrobe, Ashton will have to do.

He’s about to press play when Ashton steals the remote.

“Wait a second,” he mutters, brows furrowed. “We can make them stop.”

“What?” Michael’s attention has already been captured by the frozen image of Jon Snow on the TV.

“We’re their dominants.”

“Fuck, you’re right. Why didn’t we think of this sooner?”

Ashton shrugs, and Michael whines when he turns off the television. Jon has been replaced by a dark screen, so he looks at Ashton reluctantly. He’s just as tired of their submissives fighting, but he had been looking forward to this episode.

“You can watch that later,” Ashton shushes him. “But first: I have an idea.”

Their boyfriends respond immediately when their name gets called. It makes both Michael and Ashton glow with pride. They’re glad that their submissives haven’t forgotten their roles, despite the feud that has been dominating their lives lately.

“On your knees, both of you,” Michael orders, voice lowered enough to make shivers run down Calum’s spine.

“Michael and I are sick of your behaviour,” Ashton takes over when both boys are kneeling. Their heads are bowed, eyes trained on the cold floor tiles. “So we’ve decided you two deserve a little punishment.”

“Sir-“

“Shut up, Luke,” Michael scolds, slapping the boy’s bum. Luke winces and closes his mouth, while Calum smirks.

“If you don’t make up after tonight, a new punishment will follow, understood?”

When they both nod, Ashton claps in his hands. “Perfect! Michael, get the ropes. You two sluts, undress.”

They shed their clothes quickly, shivering at the vulnerability. Michael and Ashton are still fully clothed, and Calum doubts they’ll get undressed. It’s a punishment, after all. Once they’re completely naked, they kneel before Ashton again. The boy hums, absent-mindedly stroking them with his hand.

Luke whimpers when his boyfriend grazes the skin of his hard cock with his nails, and Calum snickers at him.

“Calum, get down,” Ashton hisses, having noticed the interaction. He clenches his hands to fists, angered by their reckless behaviour. It drives him insane when they bicker, so he won’t go easy on them tonight.

Calum swallows, before lowering himself even more. He presses his head and shoulders against the floor, hands clasped behind his back with his bum on full display. The tip of his hard-on barely brushes against the cold tiles, making him whine.

“So desperate, aren’t you Calum?” Ashton mocks, seconds before he spanks Calum. The boy hisses, but remains in his position, desperate to get as close to the floor as possible.

“Yes, Sir,” he moans, shaking when Ashton slaps him again. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Starting without me, I see?” Michael comments, entering the room with a long rope in his hand, along with lube, two butt plugs and two pairs of handcuffs. He looks down on the boy by his feet, his shoes mere inches away from his face.

Ashton shakes his head. “Stupid whore doesn’t know how to behave.”

“Calum, Calum, Calum,” Michael tut-tuts. “If I were you, I’d start obeying, before I swap this dildo with a vibrator.”

Calum blushes, humiliated by their degrading tone. The threat is enough to silence him, he knows Michael won’t hesitate to go through with it. He has done it before, when Calum failed to do as he said.

Ashton takes the handcuffs and ties their hands behind their backs. Luke looks at him with wide eyes from behind his tousled fringe. Scenes like this one always scare Luke, but that’s why the boy loves them so much. Nevertheless, Ashton crunches down next to his boyfriend.

“Colour?” He asks, rubbing at the nape of Luke’s neck. Luke keens at the touch, soft whimpers tumbling from his swollen lips.

“Green.”

“Calum, you can get back into your first position now,” Michael instructs, and Calum crawls back on his knees, struggling with his tied hands. “Now kneel in front of each other.”

Both boys hesitate, clearly confused by the order. They’ve been punished together several times, but nothing like this has ever occurred.

“Come on,” Ashton says. “Luke, you sit here,” he nudges his bum with the tip of his Converse. “Calum, over there.”

Calum shuffles closer to his friend, struggling to do so with his hands behind his back. It’s humiliating to crawl like that, but neither Ashton nor Michael make any move to help him. He has no idea what’s going to happen, and it’s driving him crazy. His dick is so already so hard that it’s curved against his stomach, red and throbbing. Michael makes sure to brush against it with his boot when he passes, making Calum’s body convulse as his moaning fills the living room.

“Closer,” Ashton demands, when Luke and Calum are face to face. They hesitate, both looking at their respective dominant. “I said closer,” he growls, and he pushes both of them together with his hands on their bum. He makes sure to squeeze their cheeks, and Calum, whose skin is still a blazing red from Ashton’s last spanking, whimpers loudly.

Luke yelps in surprise when Calum and he end up with their knees pressed together, dicks aligned with barely any space between their tummies. The friction makes him moan out loud, right next to Calum’s ear. The pleasure is dizzying, and he’s trapped between wanting to escape the person who just ripped his favourite skirt and leaning into the satisfying touch.

“Perfect,” Michael decides, before wrapping the last rope around them. They’re trapped, stuck invading each other’s personal space with their precome mixing and sweat glistening on their skin.

“Now one more thing, and then we can let the torture begin,” Ashton smirks, and Luke whines. What could possibly be worse than having Calum moan in his ear, panting hot puffs of ear on his cool skin?

He finds out when he feels something cold press against his bum.

“ _Fuck_ , Sir, please,” he moans when Ashton pushes a dildo in. He does it quickly, without paying attention to Luke whatsoever. It makes him feel like a toy, merely there to entertain them. In front of him, he can see Michael do the same to Calum.

Calum’s eyes are screwed up, and he whines loudly. Luke knows that Calum’s plug is probably a couple sizes larger than his, but he refuses to pity him.

 When they’re both content with their work, Ashton and Michael stand back up. Luke strains to be able to see them, but all he can see from his spot on the floor is their legs.

“Wait, one more thing,” Michael says. “Kiss.”

Luke and Calum look each other in the eye, both frowning as they gaze at the other. They’ve never been this angry with each other before, and even touching Luke disgusts him, let alone having his tongue in his mouth.

When neither of them move, Michael growls like an animal, clearly peeved off by his submissives’ disobedience.  “I said kiss,” he yells, and he pushes their heads together.

The two boys stare at each other, lips pressed together and eyes wide open. It only enrages Michael even more.

“Calum, open your mouth,” he commands, but Calum shakes his head. Michael growls and takes a step closer, fisting Calum’s hair in his hand until the boy whines.

“You little slut,” he spits, “don’t you remember who your body belongs to? Do you think you get to decide what happens with it? Your body is mine. I get to use it _whenever_ I want and I can do _whatever_ I want with it. I think you probably want me to go find a vibrator, don’t you? You’re so desperate to come that a butt plug isn’t enough for you.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Calum says with his lips pressed against Luke’s. The younger boy glares at him.

“Sorry, my ass,” Michael tightens his grip on Calum’s curls. “Now open your _goddamn_ mouth.”

Calum doesn’t hesitate to obey, opening his mouth as wide as he can. He looks like a fool, sat on his knees with his hands tied behind his back and his mouth spread ridiculously wide open, but he knows Michael gets off on embarrassing him.

“Luke, put your tongue in his mouth, and don’t you dare pull it back out before we tell you to.”

Luke obeys at last, and Calum feels shivers run down his spine when Luke’s wet tongue enters his mouth. He’s grossed out at first, disgusted by his current arch enemy’s spit. But soon Luke starts brushing his tongue against the back of Calum’s teeth, and Calum can only lean in and enjoy it.

Until Luke seems to remember himself, pushing his tongue further and further to the back of Calum’s mouth. It slides down Calum’s throat, half choking him and making him want to pull away, but he doesn’t want to disobey so he stays put and takes it.

“Luke!” Ashton chastises, having caught on. He spanks Luke’s butt so hard the sound of the slap resonates through the room.

Michael must decide that enough is enough, because he grabs them both by their hair and yanks their heads apart. The sudden separation leads to spit trailing down their chins. It’s gross, but they can’t wipe it off because their hands are still tied.

“Alright,” Michael starts, “you two are going to stay here tonight. We’re not untying you until both of you have come.” He leans down and gives Calum a kiss on his temple, rubbing his thumb over the sore spots where he pulled Calum’s hair.

While Michael heads to the couch, eager to see his precious Jon Snow, Ashton crunches down next to Luke.

“Don’t disappoint me, okay?” He says. “Michael and I want you two to get along, and what you did to Calum earlier disgusts me. So be nice and do as we say.” He gives Luke’s arm a tight squeeze, before following his best friend to the television screen. 

Luke and Calum stay quiet at first. Calum focusses on the voices he hears, trying to figure out what’s happening on the screen. It’s enough to distract him, up until the fifth minute of pure Dothraki dialogue. His cock is pulsing, dripping precome as he clenches around the plug. It stretches him so wide it’s nearly painful, just how he likes it.

Against him, Luke is starting to get restless. Unlike Calum, he’s not a fan of Game of Thrones, so he’s been alone with his thoughts during the past half an hour. His muscles are aching and so are his knees, but it’s nothing compared to his throbbing cock. Every time Calum breathes, his chest brushes against Luke’s, and that touch alone is enough to have him on edge. He tries to hold still, begs his body to refrain from chasing the pleasure. His breathing has picked up and his heart is beating loudly in his chest.

“Please,” he whimpers, to no one in particular, and he finally gives into his needs. Luke thrusts forward, dick brushing against Calum’s, making both of them scream out.

“Fuck you,” Calum hisses. The curse is mixed with needy moans and accompanied by hot puffs of air breathed on Luke’s wet skin. Calum has been drooling all over his neck and shoulders, and the spit left the skin sensitive.

Despite the hatred shining in Calum’s lidded eyes, he thrusts forward again. Pleasure shoots up his spine, making his hands fight their cuffs. He’s certain Ashton and Michael can hear them moan and whine, but neither boyfriend decides to make an appearance, so they lose themselves in their pleasure.

They fall into an easy rhythm where they rock up against the other’s body when it’s their turn. The precome makes their cocks glide easily. It’s ridiculous and humiliating, but they’re too turned on to care.

“Please, Daddy, _fuck_ ,” Calum starts moaning loud enough for the whole house to hear. “I want your hands on me. Give me something, _please._ ” He begs and whines, pleading for Michael to come and pleasure him. It’s so hot, how he thrusts with sweat glistening on his skin and his face painted with pleasure.

Calum’s sinful lips and the words they spit out are what send Luke over the edge. He screams at the top of his lungs, his whole body convulsing against Calum’s as he gets come all over their chests.

“You filthy fucker,” Calum growls, but he keeps rocking his hips up. In fact, he doesn’t stop until well after Luke’s come a second time, and he’s working on his third. It amazes Luke how much Calum’s body can handle, as he has been holding back tears since his first orgasm.

His dick is so sensitive, and there’s no escaping the friction Calum is creating. His whole body feels worn out, but the ropes keep him from relaxing his muscles.

Calum arches his back, humping Luke harder to create more pleasure. He’s desperate for a third orgasm, wants to come all night until they’re both covered in his come. Of course, he’s still mad at Luke, but after Michael and he started exploring multiple orgasms coming once just doesn’t do it for him anymore.

“Please, Calum, _please_ ,” Luke whimpers. “Please stop moving.”

He’s desperate for Michael’s dick down his throat, or his fingers, anything to suck on, really. He loves being on his knees, but he’d rather be on his knees for Michael.

“No, fuck off. You stole my panties.”

The thought of his boyfriend, of his head mere inches away from Michael’s black Dr Martens and Michael’s ridiculing laughter make him come a third time. He keeps thrusting while he rides out his orgasm, sucking on Luke’s skin as a last resort. There’s a voice in the back of his mind telling him marking the younger boy could get him in trouble with Ashton later, but for now he’s too high to care. He curls his toes and squeezes his eyes shut, his ass clenching and unclenching around the plug.

“Please, Calum,” Luke says. “I’m sorry for stealing your panties. I’m sorry for everything. But please _stop_.” His sentences are jumbled up, interrupted by gasps and whines. There’s a certain desperation in his voice that makes Calum still his hips at last.

“Thank you,” Luke sighs, resting his head on Calum’s shoulder. Calum feels something wet drip down his collar bones, and he realises with a shock that Luke’s crying. He wants to be mad at his best friend, yell at him and call him names, but he _can’t_.

“Lukey? Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Luke insists, but he’s sobbing now. The pressure of Calum’s dick against his sensitive tip is too much to handle, and he wants to scream. Calum’s body feels invasive, making him long to pull away and curl up somewhere all by himself.

“Hey, hey,” Calum shushes him. “It’ll be alright. You’re doing so well, Luke. Being such a good boy.”

The words feel strange in his mouth, but Calum can tell that they’re necessary. He just says what Michael usually tells him when Calum is threatening to colour orange.

Part of him knows that it’s too late for that. Now that he’s not distracted anymore, he can feel Luke’s body shake against his. Sometimes he forgets that Luke isn’t quite as good at this yet as he is. The boy can’t handle what he can handle, and this situation must be a lot for him.

“Lukey, I’m going to use the safe word, alright? It’s going to be okay.”

Luke startles, lifting his head off of Calum’s shoulder in shock. He starts crying harder, pleading with Calum.

“No, no, no! I’m okay. I’m fine.”

But Calum ignores him. “Michael! Ashton! Red!” He screams at the top of his lungs, even though he knows that’s not necessary. Both Michael and Ashton react to the word _red_ as if it were their own name, always a little worried that their submissive might be in distress.

Michael comes running in first, clearly alarmed but calm for Luke and Calum’s sake.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Calum shakes his head. “Not me, Luke.”

Upon hearing his name, Luke starts sobbing hysterically. “No, I’m fine. Please don’t. I’m okay.”

Behind them, Ashton runs in as well. His eyes widen when he sees his boyfriend’s state, and he pulls him into a hug while Michael works on untying him.

“Hey, it’s alright, baby. It’s okay. I think you’ve been punished enough for tonight.” His voice is soothing and calm, despite his obvious panic. He runs his hands through Luke’s sweaty hair and presses kisses all over his face. Luke keeps shaking his head, though, too stubborn to end the scene.

“There you go, all free,” Michael says, removing the untangled ropes from Luke’s body. He presses his hand on Luke’s lower back, before gently pulling the plug out.

The action makes Luke whimper loudly, and he leans into Ashton’s touch. He holds his hands against his chest as he curls up as much as he can. His muscles are aching so much, his skin stinging where Calum suckled on his skin earlier. His bum is still clenching and unclenching, and the only touch he can bear is Ashton’s.

“Come on, you get aftercare, too,” Michael reminds Calum, who had been staring at Luke and Ashton, desperate to see if his best friend was going to be okay.

“I’m alright,” Calum says. “I don’t need it. I’m fine.”

“Bullshit. I’m not punishing you without giving you aftercare.”

He carefully removes Calum’s plug, praising him all the while, and scoops him up. He carries him to the couch and wraps him up in blankets, kissing him and stroking his sore skin.

In the background, Calum can hear Ashton trying to calm Luke down.

“Does it hurt somewhere?”

“Knees,” Luke whimpers. He has stopped sobbing, but the tears are still rushing down his face.

“Oh, my little sweetheart,” Ashton sighs, “come here.”

Michael throws him some numbing cream that he fished out of their living-room-adventures cupboard, and Ashton starts massaging it into Luke’s skin.

“You did so well for me today,” he praises. “You were so good. Both of you.”

He then looks at Calum, who’s moments away from dozing off, and gives him a grateful smile.

“Thank you, Calum. You were wonderful today. I’m glad you two are getting along again.”

Calum returns the smile, while Michael presses another kiss on his temple. It’s meant to show his pride, and Calum blushes. He hides his face in his boyfriend’s neck and falls asleep, calmed down by Michael’s gentle rocking and the praise he repeats like a lullaby.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if u liked it!! that really motivates me and there's a hard day ahead of me so i could use the support :)
> 
> please reblog it on  tumblr  if u don't mind or give me a follow! (cutesymichael)


End file.
